Private Moment
by Uozumi
Summary: Sometimes people can forget he's sitting there sleeping. That's why Zoro knows all. LN PostArlong.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** _Private Moment_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** Filler/General/Romance  
**Rating** G  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Summary** Sometimes people can forget he's sitting there sleeping. That's why Zoro knows all. L/N Post-Arlong.

_**Private Moment**_

Zoro always sleeps above deck. Rain or clear skies, he always is curled up in some corner somewhere, usually ready for an emergency. It was a habit from when the ship was very tiny and sometimes the captain would rocket over the edge by accident in his sleep. He knows that sometimes Luffy wanders the deck at night and he always has one ear open in case he has to rescue his captain.

Hearing footsteps on the deck, his senses recognize them as Nami. He's slept out here enough during the day that he knows who is crossing the deck without fully having to wake or even open his eyes. He shifts his position subconsciously in his sleep so she can't see him. He doesn't feel like talking and doubts she does too.

After a while, he falls deeper in sleep before he can hear the familiar noise of his captain approaching. His ear pricks slightly, waiting for a sound of splashing. Someone's leaning on the railing now. Zoro knows that he needs to definitely keep paying attention incase Luffy goes overboard. It's true that Nami is strong enough to save Zoro from drowning, but most don't realize that even though Luffy is rubbery and looks like he would wear almost nothing, he is actually **very** heavy, certainly too heavy for Nami.

"What are you doing up?"

Zoro keeps himself from jumping. It's only natural that they would figure out he wasn't sleeping completely. The three of them have been crewmates for several months now.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Zoro knows that they either don't know he is there or they think he's sleeping soundly. That works for the swordsman. He doesn't want to be bothered with moving.

"Look," Nami speaks, her head clearly turned away from Zoro. He isn't listening, but if he wants to stay alert enough, he can't tune them completely out either. "Just…" Nami pauses as though searching for what she wants to say. "Thank you."

The pair fall into silence and the swordsman finds his ears turning towards them wearily. One time, before Sanji joined the crew, Luffy and Nami had been talking late at night and after a very long silence, Luffy had accidentally fallen in. Even though Luffy hadn't fallen overboard in a very long time, Zoro still waited, remembering all the times even before Nami joined them.

"You're wel - " There's shuffling on the deck and an odd noise. One of Zoro's eyes open to make sure everything is alright and he quickly shuts it again. Nami has her head bent so her eyes are buried in Luffy's shoulder, her hands clutching the fabric of his vest. She looks like she might cry again, but no sound comes out. It was a very personal scene, one that Zoro knew he shouldn't have witnessed. 

Silence reigns for the longest time and then there's shuffling on the deck again, most likely Nami let go of Luffy. By the slight creak he hears, Zoro knows that someone is leaning on the railing now and he can hear Luffy shifting his feet.

"Sorry," Nami murmurs.

"It's okay," Luffy replies.

Again there is silence as Zoro waits. He knows that most likely everything is under control, but still he pays attention just in case he is needed.

"Can I ask you something?" Nami's voice comes after a time.

"What?"

"Why - " she cuts herself off and then pauses before saying, "Never mind."

"What were you going to say?" Luffy presses slightly.

"Nothing," Nami replies after a bit. Then she takes a few steps away. "I'm going to go to sleep now." After a few moments, she takes another step before her feet go back the way they came. After she stops walking, there's a slight silence and then she begins walking again before heading down the steps to her bunk.

Again the night is silent. Zoro remains still, feigning sleep, more alert than before now that it's only Luffy on the deck. Finally he hears the sound of Luffy's sandals walking away and off towards his bunk. Certain that no one is around, Zoro stretches his legs out and opens his eyes, still invisible in the night.

**The End**

If there's a demand for it, I might do this from Luffy and Nami's side of things, but for now, this should suffice.

Uozumi


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** _Private Moment_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** Filler/General/Romance  
**Rating** G  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor.  
**Summary** Sometimes people can forget he's sitting there sleeping. That's why Zoro knows all. L/N Post-Arlong. Second POV up. **Note** Here's the second part. Sorry about the wait, I kind of forgot >.>

**_Private Moment_**

Nami carefully walks across the deck barefooted. Her hair is tied back to keep it from blowing in her face. Glancing over at Zoro in the corner, she looks away, hoping she won't wake him. Zoro is always in that corner asleep, he might as well be the corner. 

Resting her arms on the railing, she looks out at the ocean. The stars are out and without thinking; she checks where the North Star should be if they're sailing right and notes that indeed they are still on course. Shaking her head, she looks back out at the sea before closing her eyes. After a moment, she opens them again as footsteps approach her. She thinks it might be Luffy since the person hasn't said anything yet, but it could also be Usopp. 

"What are you doing up?" Nami asks without looking over her shoulder. The voice will tell her who it is. 

"I could ask you the same thing," a tenor voice replies. It's not nasal, which means it must be Luffy. 

Nami shrugs as Luffy comes to stand to her right. He watches the ocean with her and then looks up at the stars. They look like polka-dots to him, and he doesn't understand how people can navigate by them. 

"Look," Nami says after a time, taking in a breath. She pauses and looks away. She can feel Luffy's eyes on her. "Just…" she tries again to say something and then she finishes quietly, "Thank you." 

Luffy gauges her and then smiles warmly. "You're wel - " he stops when Nami's head rests on his shoulder. Blinking, he feels one hand come up to clutch the fabric on the left side of his vest, her other hand keeping her balance on the railing. She's leaning against him and he can hear very small noises. Frowning, he looks down at her, but her eyes are hidden in his vest and he can't tell if she's crying or not. 

After a long time, Nami pushes back and takes a step away from him and rests her arms on the deck. "Sorry," she murmurs and she notes that Luffy's moved to stand close beside her. 

"It's okay," he says quietly. Neither are looking at the other, but out at the water, the crescent moon giving the water unique highlights. 

After a long period of silence, Nami's speaks, her voice dropping as though it seemed too loud to her with the first word, "Can I ask you something?" 

"What?" Luffy looks over at her, but the older teenager isn't looking at him. His brows are knitted as he observes her. 

Nami takes in a breath and doesn't look at him. "Why - " she stops. She can feel Luffy's eyes on her. Shaking her head, she whispers, "Never mind." 

Luffy observes her. She had this look when they were fighting Arlong not too long ago. He doesn't like it when she looks like this. "What were you going to say?" he presses lightly, but keeps it open for her to keep her question to herself. 

Nami remains silent, her eyes giving away that she's debating her answer. After a time, she replies, "Nothing." Stepping back form the balcony, she takes a few steps away as she speaks. "I'm going to go to sleep now." Luffy watches as she walks a bit away. His eyes turn back out to the ocean before he glances over his shoulder watching as Nami quickly approaches him. 

Before he can register it, her lips are on his cheek and a very small noise is heard before she whispers, "Thank you," in his ear so it tickles the hairs inside. Then Nami is across the deck and disappears to her room. 

Looking back out at the ocean, Luffy sighs inwardly. Looking over to Zoro's corner, he notes that Zoro is asleep and then he slips off towards his own bunk to get much needed sleep. 

**The End**


End file.
